


Penumbra

by silknights



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Only gay shit allowed, Psychological Drama, Self indulgent story of girls with aparments flower shops and thrift stores, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silknights/pseuds/silknights
Summary: Son Hyejoo lives alone, and hates not being able to shower without the lights flickering on and off. She hates not being able to turn on the TV and the dryer at the same time without a blackout. But she doesn't care about the inconvenience, she cares about the dark. Because when there is dark, there is her. So Son Hyejoo kept the lights on and her eyes open, because maybe she didn't live alone anymore.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all of my characters are fictional and based around the Loona characters. If you have any theories or suggestions, I'd love to heart it all, so don't be afraid to leave a comment!

A hand creeps out of a door, tapping the wall. A click, a "thank fuck" and light floods Hyejoo's one-bedroom apartment. She enters the open kitchen of her apartment with dragging feet and heavy grocery bags. The bustling of the night streets is soft as she opens the living room's window, the lights grace the floor boards and walls of her home.  
The black haired girl lets out a heavy sigh and proceeds to take her shoes off, turning on the tv as she takes a broom in her hands. Carefully, she padds through wooden floor until she reaches the corner of a dark hallway. Holding her breath, Hyejoo sticks the broom towards a light switch. Light, another sigh, and another room to go. She reaches her bedroom door, slides it open, and sticks the broom stick to the light switch without even looking inside. It doesn't matter that shes been through the same process everyday for a year so far, it always floods her nerves with anxiety, but she pushes through and walks rapidly towards her bathroom, punching the lights on and letting herself breathe.  
She goes on to organize the groceries while humming along to babe on the TV, hyuna's voice the only sound to be heard in the small apartment. She checks the calendar and begins watering the several plants scattered around the corners, phone in hand since she didnt want to overwater any of then again.  
"Why didn't Hani teach me how to take care of these little fuckers..." she muses, snapping some dead leaves off. The cacti had root rot, she realized. She would have to ask Jiwoo a favor yet again. Hyejoo dials the girl's number and stares out or for window, the rings sounding amplified in the silence. "Yo!" Kim Jiwoo's cheery voice sounds out, "what's up Wall-E" "It's Olie, little gay girl" Hyejoo corrects. "I need another favor, cacti's down. Can I go there Friday?" "My services are paid, you know? This is a capitalist country" "Uhm... I got an ugly sweater that I'm getting rid of" "Hearts?" "Rainbow" "Bring in the patient by Friday then,I'll see what I can do. Bye fruity." Jiwoo chirps, excited as always. Hyejoo hangs up and sets the cacti by the window. She would deal with it later. Setting her clothes aside, Hyejoo braces herself for what's to come. It was seven p.m., she couldn't postpone it anymore. Hyejoo curses under her breath while stepping on cold white tiles, the lights were faulty again. "Damn rats", she mutters while lighting up the candles scattered around the sink. She worked hard for her one bedroom apartment, and although place was her pride, the faulty electrical didn't let her take a shower and have the TV or washing machine on at the same time. Turning on the shower, she hums in gratitude for the scorching water, but man fuck fucking old apartments and them damn wire-eating rats.  
The thing is, she didnt really have a choice. Lights stayed on, that's it. Trying to be optimistic, Hyejoo lathers up her hair with watermelon shampoo, maybe she wouldn't show up today. She did what she could with the "light up your room!" sections of magazines that she had kinda stolen from Jiwoo; lamps and candles cluttered the small space, she threw her blackout curtains away, plants were hundred up on random nooks even before she had a couch, she had went against her own taste by painting every wall in head-ache inducing colorful combinations, but still. She would always appear. She was there.  
The black haired girl could feel it already. Unmoving, her presence less than a smudge on the corner of the eye, but she would be there. Hyejoo's vision would gloss over the empty spot that she took, but it would always look unnervingly too empty, the air would cling to her skin, and Hyejoo's dread would sit heavier on her chest.  
Hyejoo half-heartedly massages conditioner through black hair, her mind drifting to the first week that she had appeared. She'd gone through every attempt of finding a logical explanation. She wasn't religious, never had hallucinations and didn't do heavy drugs. But she was seeing it, she was there. Specks of a figure. A girl, hair and skin drained of color and unmoving, but a girl. Hyejoo wasnt afraid anymore, tried to avoid looking, but there she was anyways. Waiting. In the corner of the bathroom, behind a shelf. Hyejoo didn't have to look to know, and couldn't do much other than keeping her lights on.  
She remained unmoving under the water stream, fog filling the bathroom and making the fire in the candles crackle once in a while. "Watching the sunshine glaze the gray, I don't know why you wouldn't stay", hyejoo sings quietly, trying to place her mind on a uppity song she heard on the radio. "You should come south of the river, where the loving is gold..."  
Hyejoo suddenly turns off the shower, slams the glass door open. "Tanana na tanananan" she sings loudly, rapidly scooping up her clothes and scurrying off the bathroom, running to her room and shutting the sliding door. She counts her breaths and dries herself off, putting on her old pajama tshirt and shorts. She unlocks her phone, shuffles her Rad Museum playlist, takes one, two breaths.  
The girl opens the bedroom door. "Ya!", she screams, "Go bother someone else!". Padding her way to the kitchen, she grabs an apple and walks back into the bedroom, making herself comfy under her thick blue duvet. Tonight she would scroll through her phone, read her college's emails, wash up. She would turn on a night lamp and dream of anything about her past, but she knew, there were two in the apartment. And she would wake up in the middle of the night, alone, searching the shadows for blonde hair.


End file.
